marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sidri
| Identity = | Affiliation = Some are part of the | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | BodyType = Semi-insectoid | AvgHeight = 8'0" | AvgWeight = 85 lbs | Eyes = | Hair = None | Skin = Black | NumberOfLimbs = 6 | NumberOfFingers = 0 | NumberOfToes = 0 | NumberOfEyes = 0 | SpecialAdaptations = They live in space | UnusualFeatures = Lack eyes or facial features. Have a crest-shaped area in the front. | Origin = Alien | GalaxyOfOrigin = Shi'ar Galaxy | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = None, they live in the vacuum of space | PlaceOfBirth = Asteroid cluster | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum; Josef Rubinstein; Bob Wiacek | First = Uncanny X-Men #154 | HistoryText = The Sidri are a nomadic race of predators which evolved in deep space, on a free-floating cluster of asteroids. Who now work as bounty hunters in the Shi'ar Galaxy. Sidrian Hunters were hired by Deathbird to hunt down Corsair who had fled to Earth. Thousands of Sidri assaulted Xavier's Mansion and fought Cyclops, Storm, and Corsair. Who discovered that the Sidri were durable to withstand energy blasts from Corsair's hand blaster and Cyclop, as well as the wind vortex and lightning bolts generated by Storm. With Storm temporarily holding them at bay, Cyclops and Corsair escaped in the Blackbird. The Sidri gave chase as they merged and formed a skyscaper-sized flying Sidri. Which engaged the Blackbird (supported by Storm) in a cat and mouse battle in the skies over New York City. They were finally able to defeat the Sidri when Storm trapped it in a cyclone and Cyclops' optic blasts destabilized the Sidri ship matrix causing it to fall apart. Corsair then fired on a refinery, destroying the Sidri. A squadron of Sidrians later hired themselves out to the Crystal Claws, having been tasked with retrieving Adam-X and eliminate Captain Marvel who were in Brazil. Which resulted in a running battle in the streets and sewers of Rio de Janeiro, ending in the defeat of the Sidri. The Providian Order would contract an army of Sidri (hundreds, perhaps a thousand) to track down Deathbird and retrieve her unborn child. They assaulted the The Peak and after extensive fighting they were finally defeated by Commander Abigail Brand and Storm's all-female X-Men team. Nova later answered Ego's call for help. The living planet was infested with Sidri. Using an asteroid, Nova pushed and accelerated it toward Ego, creating an extinction-level explosion that wiped out the Sidri infestation, though it gave Ego a headache. | Habitat = Space | Gravity = 0% of Earth standard as they live in space | Atmosphere = None | Population = Billions | Powers = They can project force beams from the crest-shaped area in front. Able to generate armor at will. Can merge their bodies into a single large flying Sidri with a collective conscious that can project force beams (thousands of Sidri can form a skyscraper-sized Sidri that projects force beams dozens of ft wide). | Abilities = High resistance to extreme cold. Surviving in the vacuum of space. Cannot be detected by telepathy. Have the ability to fly. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = Vulnerable to extremes of heat | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = Cunning, ruthless, highly territorial | Representatives = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Space Races Category:Races of Aliens